Im So Jealous
by Peachie . D
Summary: Trying to get the girl would be way easier if that asshole Eren wasn't always in the fucking way! POV of Jean. One-Shot. ErenxMikasa


He hates him.

Like, fucking _despises_ him with a burning passion that can only be resolved by choking him to death while he laughs like a maniac over him.

Or at least a titan eating him alive while he cry's like a baby.

That would be so _sweet_.

But, of course, it doesn't happen and he's just sitting there eating a piece of bread while he glares daggers at him while he's doing the same with his future wife. Even though she doesn't really know it yet and it just so happens that she's just sitting over there cause there isn't anymore space at his table for her.

You know.

"That fucking horse face keeps staring at me!" Eren, that damn _Eren_, says aloud to Mikasa and starts glaring right back at him.

"Horse Face!?" Jean says just as loud, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

They end up fighting, both ending up with black eyes and bloody noses yet **_he's_ **the one that leaves with Mikasa at the end.

**_His_ **Mikasa.

"Fuck that asshole!"

* * *

They end up running laps that next morning and she tags along with Eren for some reason.

He's a couple of steps behind them, watching them closely as Eren shots a glare at Mikasa's blank expression.

_How dare he look at her in such a way!_

Jean glares at the ground now, tired and sweaty and so fucking jealous.

He misses when Eren brushes his hand against hers, causing her to blush.

* * *

He opens his eyes groggily in the dark, it was still very early in the morning that the sun hasn't even begun to rise.

He turns his head when he hears foot steps. Squinting, he sees someone, or more like the outline of someone, tiptoeing out the door of the cabin.

_Who the hell is that?_

Quietly, he sat up and swings his legs over his bunk and off the edge. Swiftly he gets up and does the same as who ever it was just did but stops when he sees _him_ sitting on the steps that lead up to their cabin with _her_.

_Him_ being, of course, that son of a bitch Eren.

And _her_ being, sadly and heartbreakingly, the love of his life Mikasa.

"Are you okay?" he whispers, hand on her shoulder so _fucking lovingly_.

Fuck.

"Yea," she sighs softly back, leaning into him more than necessary. "Just a bad dream."

_Fuck_.

Eren wraps his right arm around her, bringing her closer to him and she scoots up to his side. She lays her head on his shoulder and they just seat there after that.

"Dummy." he mumbles to her after a while when Jean finally decides to go back to bed, an invisible arrow pocking out his chest through his shattering heart.

* * *

He saves her.

He fucking saves her from a big ass titan that almost **ate** her.

He, the great Jean, finally did something Eren hasn't done and he knows she's impressed. She's even looking at him with wide eyes and heavy breathing.

He did it, she finally notice him as a man.

A **man** way better and greater then _Eren_, that's for sure.

"Thanks." she says, getting back to her feet quickly, already ready for anything that's coming.

He sends her an award winning smile, his eyes gleaming with pride he surely earned.

"You're welcome, Mikasa."

Yea, he finally did something totally kickass that will surely win her affection.

* * *

"Stop treating me like a fucking little brother you must _fucking_ protect Mikasa!" he yells at her infront of a couple of other people and it takes everything in his power to not storm over there and kick his ass for doing so.

_Stupid ass._

No one should ever raise their voice to his future wife, especially not a punk ass idiot like Eren.

But, to his fucking shock, everyone begins to whisper and mumble things.

_Bad unnecessary_ things.

_They should just get married already._

_Eren just does that so she can give him more attention._

_Young love, eh._

_I wonder if they fucked yet?_

_I bet they have mind blowing sex, as angry as he is._

The last two have him turning red from both anger and embarrassment.

There is no way in hell that Eren has ever got to second base with Mikasa, much less have her love.

He, of all people, hasn't even done such things. They're fifteen for fucking fucks sake, no one should be doing anything of the sort at fifteen.

Not to his Mikasa that's for sure!

"Lets go," He snapped back from his thoughts when he sees them walking off together, her hand clinching his jacket softly.

"Idiot." he says it so causally that it makes him want to punch him in the face.

_They're meant to be._

_Mikasa can do better._

_I wonder how it feels to have your girlfriend be way stronger then you._

_The sex must be mind blowing._

He falls to his knees, punching the ground in sudden defeat.

And embarrassment.

* * *

He bought a necklace for her.

It was blue, to match her pretty eyes.

He even wrapped it up in a yellow napkin, hoping to make it more special by doing so.

He was going to give it to her and leave before she can say anything, being aloof gets the girls ever time.

Aloof will be his love life helper, if that makes sense.

"Mikasa!"

She's walking alone, thank _fucking_ god, and looks just as sexy as always with her uniform on.

He blushes lightly.

"I got you something."

He places it in her hand and walks off, a smile creeping on his lips.

Aloofness, if that is even a word, will help him big time.

He doesn't look back, but can tell she's unfolding the napkin.

_He did it_!

* * *

The next morning he was hoping to see her with his necklace on.

_Hoping_.

But to his dismay, she still has the stupid red scarf that clown Eren gave to her.

He gulps before taking a deep breath and walking up to her during breakfast whom, of course, is sitting beside said _clown_.

"H-hey, Mikasa," he starts, and they both look up at him. Armin turns around and faces him to, a soft smile directed to him. "Did you like my present?"

"Yea." She says blankly, pulling out from under the scarf. "Thanks."

His heart skips a beat in his chest, he feels **_great_**.

"That was nice of you, Jean." Armin smiles, looking across the table at the necklace. "It's pretty."

**_Really great._**

"Why you give her a necklace?" Eren questions, grabbing the blue jewel at the bottom and looking over it.

_Don't touch it asshole!_

"Don't worry about it **asshole**, it's between me and Mikasa." he snarls, smiling at Mikasa when she moves Eren's hand away.

"You're an asshole, asshole!"

They end up fighting again, fifty laps being their punishment.

And, of course, Mikasa is there to run with them.

And, of _fucking_ course, to his dismay she's running with Eren.

But not like last time, she's way closer to him this time around and they're whispering to each other way more.

He feels another blow to his heart when Eren blushes at something Mikasa says before she touches his cheek.

* * *

Again, he hears a noise in the middle of the night, foot steps but this time it's walking _into_ the cabin instead of out.

He opens one eye, to lazy to see what _asshole_ is coming in this late but when he sees said person walk over to the bunk next him, he can tell it's not a guy but a girl.

_Mikasa_.

He stays still, watching her tap _him_ before he slowly gets up and rubs his eyes.

She sniffs,- _was she crying?- _and Eren simply whips her cheeks.

_I'm so jealous._

"Come." he whispers and she climbs up to his bunk while he scoots over to give her space.

She snuggles up against him, he could see from down on his bunk, and he throws an arm around her.

He bites his bottom lip and grips his sheets.

_I'm so **jealous**!_

* * *

He sees them kissing behind a building a few days later, his hand on her lower back and her arms around his neck.

Quickly, he hides behind the wall before they could even notice him.

His heart _fucking _aches.

He slowly peeks over, watching them as Eren pushes her up against the wall and lifts her up around his waist.

"Say you want me, Mikasa." he groans when she grinds on him, kissing him on his neck now.

"I want you."

He loses all color on his body, turning black and white with squiggly lines moving around ontop of his fallen figure.

"Shit." is the last thing he hears from him as he stalks off with her in his arms, probably to find a place more _private_.

_Fuck it all!_

* * *

**_A/N: So, it kind of just hit me this morning when I saw a fan art of these three. Of course, I'm an ErenxMikasa fan and writing it from Jean's point of view gave me ideas._**

**_Reviews are love, so love me!_**

**_And, sequel and prequel are kind of dancing in my head but I don't know, depends on how well this one is liked. Plus a POV of Eren and Mikasa might be in writing now, but who knows. I need love from you lovely readers, hehe._**


End file.
